Everyone Wants To Fall In Love With A Vampire
by x-punk-princess-x3
Summary: April had hated the life she had to the extent in which she begged death and darkness to take her away to the vampire sweetheart she thought she wanted. To find she had been begging for an eternal curse.
1. Chapter 1

**Everyone Wants To Fall In Love With A Vampire.**

Once many sunsets ago, I was one of those girls who dreamed of falling in love with a prefect, supernatural creature of the night and that he would love me back with all the strength of his motionless heart. To the extent that I wished that I could die and be one myself, my life no longer held any value to me. I wanted that dark, mysterious and handsome man to the point where I begged death to take me to him.

"April, what are you trying to portray in this piece?" my art teacher, Ms. Madina, asked.

"This is where I belong, miss, in an old, dark castle with my vam – boyfriend." I nearly let her in on the dream that at the tender age of sixteen that I held so dear.

"That's nice… well your project is certainly going to be very different from the rest of the students…" her eyes shifted around searching for a student who seemed like they needed her so that she could escape me.

Then I heard some more snickering from a few desks behind mine where Brittany Waters and my twin sister Avril – yes that's just how inventive my mother was, she called us both by the month we were born in so my twin sister's name is French for April – "Oh my God, I'm sorry April, when we were in the womb together did I steal all the brain cells? You freak!" my sister sneered.

"Oh I feel so sorry for _you, _Avril; you have to put up with this idiot!" Brittany said in her bitchy tone which had become the only tone which she used with me.

As twins Avril and I couldn't be more different, the main irony being that we were identical twins as well but that was before I had dyed my hair black and purple and she had gone blonde. Plus she was one of the popular, head-up-their-own-ass girls who hated girls like me with my dark make up and clothes. I think at the time we only had one thing in common, we both wanted me to die.

Then Jake, the guy who every girl in school would swoon over, well that was every girl apart from me as he wasn't exactly my type was he? Like he had a heart beat! Such a turn off! Jake Rasengan was seventeen years old at the time, was really toned from all the sports he did and also as a by-product of that was seriously tan; he also had really deep hazel eyes and such an easy going smile – okay I had liked him a little bit but at that time I would _not _have admitted something so catastrophic.

As soon as the bell rang for lunch I was out of that horrible art room, sprinting down the stairs two at a time to get away from all the bitches of the school. To just get out as fast as I could, running through the halls only slowing when I was outside of the actual school building. Then I walked down the school's front lawn towards the green gates which signalled freedom to me even though it would only last half an hour then I would be trapped again until half past three.

Then all of a sudden I walked straight into another one of the school's rejects all though I think this guy was lower down the school's hierarchy than I was. He was Joseph Witherspoon, a long and skinny weed of a guy at seventeen he was like a twig with no muscles at all and _terrible_ acne, like he was majorly bad, then added to all this were his pointy features and huge nose. Joseph really did fall out of the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down, probably more than once.

"Hey watch it!" I said to him in annoyance as he blocked my way out.

"Who walked into whom?" he had said looking down his long nose at me.

"I don't give a shit just move!" and so I shoved him out of my way then continued along the street until I saw my best friend at the time Sakura, well her real name was Amanda but she didn't really like it so she stole the name of one of her favourite Anime characters.

"Hey, April! I really gotta get you a cool new nickname…"

"What are you gonna call me Sasuke so you can just tell me how much you love me without being embarrassed?" I laughed.

"No Sasuke, he's really special – to me – not that your not, oh…" then she hung her head accepting that she was cornered.

"I get it; you're a fan girl…" I had said as I rolled my eyes at her.

"Meh, what about Ever, because you obsessed with becoming an immortal mistress of the night." She said actually happy that she had finally given me a name with a better reason than 'she thought it would be funny'.

"Ever? Whatever…lets get some lunch."

But throughout that whole day I couldn't stop thinking about Joseph, which was completely mental or so I had thought. I had this strong desire to walk up to him and apologise and almost beg for his forgiveness! It wasn't until the next day that I found out why my head had felt so messed up.

As I walked in, with the masses of students from the different buses, towards what at the time I had called Hell, I was stopped again by Joseph.

"Going to shout anymore abuse at me today are we?" he asked in his weirdly, out-of-place English accent that sounded like it was from a different time. I had just assumed he was a nerd but how wrong was I?

"No, Joseph I actually wanna apologise for what I did yesterday – what the Hell?! I'm don't – no I _mean _it I'm – stop it!" then there was a huge pain in my head that sent me crashing down to my knees.

"Do you know what I am? I doubt it, after all I'm not like any of the characters out of one of your precious books but" and he grabbed my face with his hand and pointed it up so that I had to look at him, "dear April, you are going to love me because I am what you have begged for. Look all around you; this is just a tiny insight into my power!"

As I looked around myself I saw that everyone I had been walking with they were face down on the ground, I thought they were all dead but then he answered that thought.

"No, not dead just asleep and yes I can read minds, it is not a skill confined to one fictional vampire." He chuckled.

Then I was pulled to my feet by an unseen force, controlled by the boy I had once thought of as a little weed. He walked around in menacing circles, just staring at me and occasionally licking his lips.

"Is this what you had dreamt? Now do you want to be like her and ask me 'how long have you been seventeen?' Well _darling_ a while does not begin to cover it." Then he stood in front of me his face just mere inches from mine, "this is what you begged for, immortality and death. Here I am, I shall give you both!" then his two long fangs plunged into my neck and began to drain every drop of blood from my body.

I had found my immortal man, but he was far from being my saviour.


	2. Chapter 2

"April darling, your transformation is complete. Congratulations, you're dead!" Joseph cackled. But when I had opened my eyes he wasn't the Joseph I had known, he had become so much closer to all the fictional descriptions and he was beautiful although I still didn't love him. "Oh April that's tragic, after all I've done for you and you don't love me? I think I may shed a tear!" then his faced shifted to a horrid, evil expression, "wait a minute, we can never cry, _we_ are the living dead!"

"I can't believe I asked for this," I whispered to myself.

"Be careful what you wish for…" he smirked as I sat up on the large grey stone alter.

"You are insane…"

"No, just sadistic, would you like a mirror to see your new self?" he grinned passing me an elegant silver mirror.

I wondered what would be the matter with my appearance as he seemed to find it amusing, but when I looked in the mirror I instantly saw what he was grinning about. According to the mirror, I wasn't there, I couldn't see a reflection.

"You won't exist on any camera either, so soon every picture which you have ever been in, you will simply vanish." Joseph then let out that horrible cackle of his, "'Horrible?' I quite like the effect it has on the mood and the look of sheer horror on your face as the consequences of your selfishness sink in…"

"This has to be a dream, vampires don't really exist! It's all in my head, it's all pretend!" I screamed at him with my eyes tightly closed.

"Awake yet?" he said and I could hear the smile in his voice; then in a lower harsher voice "this is your reality now so learn to live with it; you only have all of eternity."

"I hate you!" I spat into his face now with my eyes opened so that I could glare into the face of the thing that created my destruction and expulsion from humanity.

"Love you too," he said as he turned his back to me and he walked across the room towards a large mahogany door.

As he left me I just felt myself fill with dread because this was it, my existence in the human world was effectively over. I was going to vanish from all of their pictures and then no-one will ever remember me, then something worse occurred to me, I was stuck with _him_ for all of eternity unless I got away. But then I didn't know how much of what I had read about vampires was true and what actually was fiction.

I tried walking to the door at a normal human speed but it made me feel really fidgety and I felt the need to just run, so I gave into it. So in the blink of an eye, I was at the door. However some instinct inside of my told me that the stain glass window, on the east side of the room, would be a more effective exit route than simply going out of the door. In an instant I was charging at the window and practically in the next I was through it descending towards the ground. It was a drop that surely would have killed a human; however with me I was able to bend my knees allowing them to absorb the impact.

After leaving Joseph's house I headed back to the town where I had lived to see if I could find something familiar that I could understand. As I had only just discovered that the belief that vampires could not venture out in the sunlight was a myth and I do not sparkle like some other fictional vampires either. I didn't notice anything at the time.

When I reached the edge of town I turned on my focus as I walked at a human pace as to not draw attention to myself, however I still noticed many people staying at me but at the time I had thought I was paranoid. Then I reached the school and I saw my sister, Avril, I thought if I went up to her I would instantly find out what was attracting the stares.

"Ew, what the Hell is _that_?" she sneered as I walked to her.

"Nice to see you too Avril," I said as I gave my twin a polite smile.

"Okay how do you know my name? Are you some sort of stalker you ugly freak?" she asked, looking at me like I was something revolting and that should be thrown away.

"Avril, I know you hate that we're sisters but –"

"I don't have a sister, so just get away from me!" she screamed attracting some of the guys off the rugby team to come over to her.

"What's the problem here, Avril, is this… um girl bothering you?" asked Jake, who was the only one of the guys to speak as the others, looked like they felt too ill to look at me.

Then suddenly they all feel down to the ground fast asleep and Joseph appeared in front of me. However he had gone back to the form that I had known, he had returned to the old, oily haired and acne plagued skinned Joseph.

"So figured out what the sun does to vampires then?" he asked in a casual tone as he paced past the sleeping teens.

"Well I don't get it, why can't any of them see me as the April who they had all disliked or as Avril's annoying twin?"

He simply sighed then started speaking to me as if he were an exhausted teacher, trying to get a simple lesson through to a particularly dim pupil. "The sunlight makes us look repulsive to the humans, as to make them want to avoid us. So that, unlike you, they do not want the life of a vampire, also so that they avoid us so they do not become dinner. To them you look like you have limp, greasy hair which is sticking to your head, plus your skin has a serious case of acne and your general appearance is enough to make them sick. Then the reason why they do not know you is because you have vanished from the human world, they won't remember you but in special cases if some see you it will be like a case of déjà vu with them."

That explanation had pushed me to the point of tears and then I was to be shocked as Joseph put his arms around me in an embrace, then he whispered, "April, I want you to love me, but as a vampire, kindness does not come easily. I never feel guilt or remorse; to anyone who does not understand I may seem rather unfeeling, but it is just who I am and you will accept it one day, as it is what you will become."


End file.
